Answers in Silence
by CFCPD
Summary: "He decides that one day soon they will have that conversation, but not tonight. Tonight he wants uncomplicated. Tonight he finally wants to do what's felt right since the moment he met her. Tonight he wants to make sure that they're together forever. Tonight he wants the decision to be permanent."
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All rights belong to NBC.

-x-

He stumbles into their apartment a little after nine. He's just wrapped his third political party of the night, and exhaustion is starting to settle deep within his bones. He clumsily tosses his jacket on the couch, not even bothering to fix himself something to eat, and starts for his room.

Right now he needs sleep. And lots of it.

He's mindlessly making his way to his bed when he catches sight of his girl. He's not sure why, but he loses his breath for a second. It's not like this is anything new. She's simply lying in their bed, her head propped up with pillows, reading a new book that Brett had lent her. But for some reason he gets the feeling this moment is important.

Maybe it's because even though he's completely wiped out, seeing her lying there in the bed they share together makes him feel wide awake. Maybe it's because she's deeply concentrating, completely oblivious to anything happening around her, and he thinks it's the most perfect blend of sexy and adorable. Maybe it's simply because she's his and that's all he'll ever need.

Or maybe it's because he has a new political consultant and she's messing with his head. No, not in the sense that one would automatically assume. Sure, she's a gorgeous woman, but it's not like that. She's confident. She knows what she wants and she goes after it. She's got him wanting to do the same.

It's not that he doesn't want to marry Dawson. God, does he ever. He's just scared to put a label on it. The last time that ring went on her finger everything went wrong. They lost their way, both together and apart. They couldn't recognize each other anymore. They couldn't talk. They let the job get in the way of the relationship and the relationship in the way of the job, and it all ended in Dawson packing her bags and walking out the door.

He couldn't survive that. Not again. Not when everything has been calm and stable. Not when Dawson has been his home for so long.

He's just been hesitant, afraid even, to take that extra step again. Still, if he's being fair, neither of them have brought it up. They both jumped so effortlessly back into their relationship that they never took the time to talk.

First it was the pregnancy, and then they lost the baby, and it all got too much. It was easier to cling to one another and drown out the world. Maybe, he realizes, they were hiding this whole time. Hiding in one another. Hiding from the weight that their inevitable conversation will carry.

A flip of the page in Dawson's book brings him out of his thoughts. He decides that one day soon they will have that conversation, but not tonight. Tonight he wants uncomplicated. Tonight he finally wants to do what's felt right since the moment he met her. Tonight he wants to make sure that they're together forever. Tonight he wants the decision to be permanent.

Tonight he leads with his heart.

He walks himself right over to the nightstand and pulls open the top drawer. He's quick in his actions- determined. He figures he's said all that could possibly be said the first two times, and maybe they don't need any more words. Maybe all they need is quiet reassurance. Maybe tonight the stillness will have all of the answers.

He takes the ring out of its box and slowly, without saying anything, takes Dawson's hand in his. It's not a grand gesture. It's a simple moment that belongs only to the two of them. He slips the ring right on her finger without a word. He looks up at Dawson for the first time since he's walked into the apartment and he sees her smiling down at her hand. She barely even flinches. They make eye contact and a slight nod of her head gives him all the clarification he's ever needed. He gives her finger a quick squeeze and moves to change out of his clothes. Dawson goes back to her book.

It's simple, but it's a beautiful representation of where they are in their relationship.

Nobody else could possibly understand.

Sometimes words don't give their love justice. Sometimes it's making eye contact from across the room that tells him they're meant for one another. Sometimes it's in the way Dawson snuggles into the crook of his neck, much like she's doing right now, that shows him exactly what his future looks like. In the quiet he can dream and plan and build for their future. For the family they will one day have.

The words can come later.

Tonight he'll take the silence.


End file.
